


A Night of Cards

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fic, Flirty, Private Dancer, a naughty little one shot, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A bet leads to a private dance for the Prince of Erebor.





	A Night of Cards

You flipped your card over on the table and your opponent groaned, throwing his hand before him. It landed among the rest which cluttered together as Fili hit the surface with his fist in irritation. Three hands straight you had won and he had not gained even a point. You laughed triumphantly and leaned your elbows on the table, looking across with a mocking smirk.

“So, should I deal another?” You teased and he rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so,” He pushed back his hair with exasperation, “I swear, you must be cheating.”

“And I swear that I am not,” You asserted with a shrug, “Oh, come on. It’s still early and you invited me here because your brother’s too busy with his elven love.”

“Don’t make it worse than it is,” He groaned warningly.

“Fine, you choose the game,” You offered in in an effort to appease him, “Maybe then you’ll win.”

“Alright,” He accepted and trouble gleamed in his eyes suddenly, “Trolls.”

“Trolls? That’s not fair,” You cried and pouted, “You and your brother made up that game…and the last time we played, you seemed to still be making up the rules.”

“Trolls or I’m out,” He threatened and you sighed, “Deal?”

“Sure, but let’s make it interesting,” You grinned and stood, walking around the table as you plotted, “What say we raise the odds?”

“I am not gambling with you again, [Y/N],” He argued as he gathered the cards, “I still haven’t made back the money I lost to you last time.”

“No, I don’t mean money,” You said as you crossed to a carved ebony shelf, taking a bottle down from a lower ledge, “Black Dwarvish Whiskey,” You turned and held out the liquor, “I’d say that would give this game a little twist…and maybe even improve your chances.”

“Oooh, no, [Y/N],” Fili’s eyes widened, “The last time I drank that stuff, Thorin found me in a gutter…two days after I had imbibed.”

“Bah, come on,” You resumed your seat across from him, two glasses in hand, “Why else would you have this if you did not intend to drink it?”

“It was a gift,” He frowned as he began to deal, “That’s why.”

“Well, why don’t you share such a lovely gift?” You poured the dark alcohol and the scent alone burned your eyes, “Come on. Kili’s off having fun, why don’t you have some of your own? Or at least forget your worries.”

“Hmm,” He stared at the glass you pushed towards him, slowly he set down the cards, “I suppose a little won’t hurt. Besides, I won’t drink if I win.”

“That’s the spirit,” You smirked and took up your hand, “Now, let us commence. We’ve hours left this evening and I do not plan on going to sleep without a little fun.”

* * *

Your head was buzzing, radiating an odd glow through your vision. You tossed back another swig of the dark whiskey and it went down smooth and warm. The first hand you lost had been a hard drink but after the next three, the liquor had gone down rather easily. Now, you were tempted to imbibe even without a loss.

You looked across at Fili, drops of his last drink still dampening his beard. His blue eyes were foggy and he could not stop smiling. He was dealing sloppily, nearly moving the table with each card, and you counted eagerly. You would win the next hand, you had too. You had lost the last two in a row and you were sure drinking so quickly would have you down for the night.

“Eh, wait,” Fili held his hand up as you went to pick up your cards, “I got an idea.”

“What?” You giggled despite yourself, the whiskey making you bubbly.

“We should make a bet,” He said as if it were some great secret.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to gamble,” You replied in your alcohol thickened voice.

“No, not money,” He waved his hand through the air, “Just a fun bet. Like if I lose, I’ll do something for you.”

“Oh, alright,” You smirked and begin to think of all the humiliating tasks you could put him through, “I got it!” You raised a finger in your moment of genius, “If you lose, you have to attend council in one of my dresses. The ones Dis makes me wear for the banquets.”

“Mahal, [Y/N], Thorin would kill me,” He groaned but chuckled as the whiskey chased away his worry, “Okay, now I choose for you…” He put a finger to his temple as he thought, “Oooh,” He seemed impressed by his own mind, “Right, if you lose…you have to give me a dance.”

“What? Like at the next *hiccup* ball?” You asked with an eyebrow raised, “I dance with you all the time.”

“No, no, no,” He shook his head fervently, “A different dance,” He leaned forward and lowered his voice with a grin, “A naughty dance.”

“W-what?” You sputtered in disbelief. The prospect seemed awkward as you two had been friends for years and he had never seemed to think of you as more than.

“You’re a dwarrow and I’m a dwarf,” He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, “It seems natural.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” You asked as you felt yourself colour.

“Nah, it wouldn’t, cause we’re friends,” He chuckled and picked up his hand, “Now, is it a deal?”

“Um,” You looked at his challenging smirk and it set within you a resolve not to gratify him, “Fine. It’s a deal. I can’t wait to see you in my pink gown.”

“Sure, sure,” He began to rearrange his cards, “Though I think it will be me seeing you…in a lack of clothing.”

“Shh,” You nearly spit as you drunkenly shushed him, “Shut up and play.”

Fili laid down his first card and you followed him swiftly. His face was already losing its arrogant grin and you were already seeing him in pink. You nearly chuckled as he had dealt you a flawless hand for the very game he had created. His next move had him groaning with distress and yours even more so. 

Finally, the two of you were down to one card each and your victory was in sights. You watched as he bit his lip and his face wavered between hope and despair. Surely he could not beat you at this point. He held up his card with its back to you, sighing as he laid it down and your mouth fell open.

“Troll!” He cried joyfully, “I got troll! I win.”

“Fili! How?!” You threw down your card, a winner in any other hand and gaped at the table.

“Luck? Fate?” He shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of whiskey, hissing as it burned down his throat, “Ach, whatever it is. You owe me a dance.”

“Oh no,” You put your elbows heavily on the table and let your head fall into your hands, “You’re a lying cheat.”

“No, I played fair,” He argued and you could hear his grin, “You just lost. You should get use to the feeling, [Y/N]. You’re not invincible.”

“Get me a sword and say that again,” You lifted your head, “Hmmm.”

“You are in no state to hold a blade,” He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, “But I trust you can dance perfectly well.”

“Ugh, fine,” You stood, swaying slightly and inhaled deeply. Your eyes fell upon your whiskey and you swigged the dregs, your stomach twisting, though you could not tell if it were nervousness or drunkenness, “Move back then.”

Fili moved his chair so that he was facing the open room and you stood before him with hands on your hips, trying to figure out where to begin. You were never much of a dancer but surely your intoxication would help. “Remember to make it naughty.” Fili slurred and you growled.

“Please, don’t make me do this,” You pleaded, dropping your arms straight, “What about our friendship? Won’t it be ruined?”

“Improved if anything,” He smiled and gave a half-smirk, “And you’re making yourself do this.  _You_  lost.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” You shook your head and sighed, closing your eyes as you tried to get in the right head space.

You let the warmth of the alcohol take over your nerves so you could at least think. You recalled the tavern you had stopped at with the Company and the odd entertainment which had you blushing in the corner until you retired early. Then, you had nearly felt envious of the girls but now, you would gladly hide in a corner.  _Forget it, let the whiskey do the dancing._

You began to move your hips, slowly and subtly, until you heard Fili’s purr of content. Already he was enjoying your humiliation though something about him watching you, made you feel special. You opened your eyes and your vision blurred before focusing on the blonde dwarf. His face was plastered with a smirk and you continued to shimmy, letting out a giggle.

“Come on, those clothes are weighing you down, [Y/N],” He called coyly and winked, sending a chill through you.  _You were not supposed to be enjoying this_.  
You wiggled your chest teasingly and reached up to loosen the collar of your tunic. You pulled it with a drunken wobble over your head and threw it at Fili, the wool wrapping around his head before he wrestled himself free. You kicked off your boots, falling onto your bottom as you did and the two of you laughed raucously as you fought your way back to your feet.

You stood once more, trying to keep the sway to your hips, doing a full turn as you playfully showed off your curves. Another giggle slipped from your lips and your hands were at your belt, unbuckling it clumsily before ripping it loose. You acted as if you would toss it too at Fili and he squeaked in fear before he realized it. 

You dropped the leather to the floor and worked at the waist of your pants, letting it fall heavily. You untangled your feet and began another shimmy, only your underclothes remained to cover your body and you noticed Fili was no longer grinning. His face was focused and he was silent as you neared him. Slowly you reached out to grasp his shoulders and lowered yourself onto his lap, straddling him lightly.

“What’s the matter, Fili?” You teased, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I—Yes,” He stuttered drunkenly, his eyes widened as they slowly drifted down, his hand settling on your hips, “Whoa.” He breathed as he admired you in his drunken daze.

“Fili,” You said in a low voice, “Don’t be shy. You aren’t the one in your underwear.”

“But you don’t understand, I found you,” His voice was full of realization, “You were with me all along and I just didn’t see you.”

“What are you talking about?” You laughed at him in your drunkenness, the feel of him below your sending a tickle up your spine.

“ **You’re mine, my treasure. Do you understand**?” His hands held your hips tighter as he spoke, “You’re my one. How could I not have seen it earlier?”

“You’re drunk, Fili,” You stated as your drunken giddiness seeped away, “You cannot say these things to me when you’ve had half a bottle of whiskey.”

“The whiskey means nothing,” He smiled once more and his lips were close to yours, “The whiskey helps me see clearer. And I shall see exactly what I do now when I’ve sobered up.”

“You cannot mean it,” You were leaning in despite yourself, “You will not remember in the morning.”

“Let’s see about that,” He gripped your hips as he kissed you, standing as he kept hold of you and carried you across the chamber.

His knees collided with the edge of the bed and he fell atop you as you pulled him closer. You wrapped your arms around him and rolled him over so you were atop him. His hands explored your body as you began to tear at his clothing and you were giggling once more. A hunger burned within you, hotter than any before, and you let yourself forget about all else but him.

* * *

You groaned into the cool morning air, your head heavy and aching as you buried it below the pillows. You could feel the soft linens against your bare skin but in your condition, they felt like iron bristles. You should not have drunk so much the night before, though your memory was too hazy to recall just how much.

You grumbled again, afraid to face the light, and something warm wrapped around your waist. A figure pressed firm against your side and you lifted your head from the pillows at last. You looked over and Fili’s blue eyes stared back. He was smiling at you from beneath his golden beard though you could see the pain in his tired eyes. As he pulled you closer, you realized he was as bare as yourself.

“Uh…” You looked at his broad shoulders visible above the line of the blankets, “ **What happened last night**?”

“Tell me you remember?” His smile did not waver.

“I…” You bit your lip and searched your mind desperately. Flashes of the night before came to you, slowly. You remembered cards and drinking. Then you recalled a second bet and then your clothes dropping to the floor. A drunken haze blocked your mind for a moment before you recalled what Fili had said to you and what had followed. How you had come to awaken naked beside him. “…do.”

“I meant it, [Y/N],” His voice was sincere and gentle, his hand came up to brush hair away from your cheek, “You’re the one. My one.”

“Fili…” You looked away, a rush of memories joining those of the night before. Scenes of you and Fili from years of friendship, of knowing each other, of what you had forced yourself to forget so long ago. “You’re a prince, now.”

“How long have you known?” Realization weighted his voice and you looked back to his creased brow.

“Too long,” You answered reluctantly and gave a desperate frown, “But I couldn’t tell you.”

“You knew I was your one and you never…” His voice trailed off and he pushed himself up on one arm as he continued to stroke your cheek, “Damn you for not telling me,” He leaned down and kissed you gently, “Don’t think a single night will make up for that, dear.”

“Fili,” You smacked his chest lightly as a smile crossed your face despite your best efforts, “You know how these things work. You don’t always get the one.”

“I do,” He assured you and placed a kiss upon your cheek, another on your jaw, slowly tracing a path towards your neck, “Because as you said, I am a prince,” He nibbled at your neck and drew a moan from you, “And you will be my princess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: July 7, 2016


End file.
